Never Get Over You
by S. T. Nickolian
Summary: Kaoru is left alone to think about her relationship with Kenshin when the rurouni himself comes in.
1. Chapter 1

Never Get Over You

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, no matter how much either my brother or I want to.

Kamiya Kaoru sat on the porch of her dojo with her head propped up on her hands. She was the only one left at home since all of her students had left for the day… well… except Yahiko; he was either working or flirting with Tsubame. Sanosuke was probably out drinking and gambling and Kenshin had gone out to try to find some dinner. Though more students had started coming, they still didn't have enough money for consistent meals.

Kaoru sighed and shifted so she was leaning back on her palms to look at the sky. As the sun set, it splattered the soft blue with violent battle of reds, oranges, and violets. Above her, the sky was deep red with two wisps of violet cloud amongst the crimson.

The young kendo teacher smiled softly as she imagined the face of a certain rurouni that had been helping and living with her for a little over a year. They had made several friends through their adventures, all of which would help them, and she had come to realize her feelings for a certain redhead. She had fallen for him, hard, but she knew that he wouldn't e able to love her as she loved him, not after Tomoe. He did love her, in a strange way, but probably not the way she wanted, or needed. Kaoru still loved him, but her love was slowly declining to a sibling love… very slowly if at all.

"Is everything alright, Kaoru-dono?" Kaoru jumped slightly at the voice and turned to see the object of her thoughts standing only a few feet behind her. 'How does he manage to sneak up on me like that?' She smiled at the former Battosai then nodded. He smiled back at her then set down the things he had been carrying and sat beside her on the edge of the porch.

They sat there in comfortable silence, Kaoru studying him from the corners of her eyes, and Kenshin watching the last of the sunlight disappear. His face had a small serene smile that barely reached his lavender eyes, and was framed be his crimson locks, giving him the look that almost any woman would fall for, but Kaoru was able to see through the outside to the Kenshin behind the rurouni's smile. It hadn't been that long since they had fought Enishi, and what Kenshin's brother-in-law had said no doubt still haunted him. He had read a little of Tomoe's diary, so he knew that she had loved him and didn't blame him for her death, but the pain was still there.

The girl sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder, hoping to offer comfort, closing her eyes. She could feel his slight start of surprise, but couldn't see the peaceful contentedness come across his face and into his eyes. He cocked his head, slightly resting he head on hers.

They sat like this for a while, each reconsidering their feelings for each other, when the moment was ruined by Yahiko dragging a drunken Sano through the front gate. Kenshin quickly stood to help the younger boy, leaving Kaoru alone to think again.

'Am I really getting over Kenshin? If I am, why did my heart start to race just now?' She watched Sano try to attack Kenshin for a 'rematch' in his drunken state, while her student was already on the ground with swirly eyes. She cracked a smile and picked up the supplies Kenshin had set down. Glancing back at Kenshin and Sano's illegitimate rematch, she went inside the dojo to cook dinner.

'I doubt I'll ever be over you, Himura Kenshin, because I love you, as both rurouni and, ironically, Battosai.'

Kaoru laughed gently at the sound of Sano getting a lucky hit, leaving Kenshin lying on the ground muttering, "Oro-ro?"


	2. Chapter 2

Finally Getting Over You

Disclaimer: What would I do if I owned this? Hmm… I don't think I'd change anything, really. But I don't own it, so it doesn't matter.

* * *

Kenshin sat up, rubbing the bump on his head, created when Sano had managed to punch him. Speaking of Sano, he was swaggering for a moment before falling on the ground beside Yahiko, also swirly-eyed.

The former Battosai shook his head in slight amusement before looking back to the porch he had recently vacated. The redhead was slightly disappointed to find that his hostess had already gone into the dojo. He sighed and stood up, looking up at the moon that was beginning to rise.

He smiled slightly as a thought came to him. Kaoru was like the moon, and Tomoe was like the sun. Tomoe had died, just as the sent set, leaving him in complete and utter darkness. Kaoru was the moon and gave light to lead him on until morning came. All his friends were stars, helping to provide direction, but it was Kaoru that provided the most light.

**_Yes, she certainly does._** Kenshin nearly fell over again at the unexpected voice in his head. A voice he hadn't heard in a long time, since he had last killed. The voice chuckled. **_Did you honestly think I was gone?_**

_Well, Sessha could hope._ Kenshin smiled and sat on the porch again. _Where have you been?_

**_Asleep. Actually, I woke up about two months ago; I've just kept quiet because I liked watching our moon._** Kenshin received a mental image of Battosai relaxing, appearing to be quite content, but there was a predatory gleam in his amber eyes.

'_Our'? Sessha hasn't heard you say that about something other than our sword since…_ The smile faded from his face as he turned to face the last bit of the sun as it lowered.

Battosai watched his counterpart before wishing he could hit the rurouni over the head with his sakabato. **_Tomoe is dead; there is nothing we could have done; Get. Over. It._** At Kenshin's lack of response, he sighed. **_If you don't, then we're going to lose Kaoru, and that is NOT going to happen if I have any say about it._**

Kenshin sighed but smiled. _You're right; we need to move on._

Battosai laughed. **_You need to move on; I did many years ago._**

"Kenshin!" Kaoru's voice drifted from inside the dojo to the yard. "Bring Yahiko and Sano in! Dinner is ready!"

Kenshin smiled while Battosai smirked. "Hai, Kaoru-donno!"

_Sessha is finally getting over you, Tomoe…_

Battosai smiled at his counterpart and faded back into his subconscious. **_It's about time…

* * *

_**

AN: I was asked to do a chapter in Kenshin's POV, but I apologize for taking so long.

Well… short, sweet, to the point… meh. I didn't put much effort into this one and my brother would probably beat me for that, so it's out little secret. Shhhh….

Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
